falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Shadows of the Past
A side-story written/typed by Spartaneri. Currently looking for editors to help edit and revise Magic can do terrible things to the mind, i can remove your memories or wipe away your very existence. Patient 72 wakes with nothing but one feeling, cold. Ponies want his help, zebras want his death, the Enclave and the Steel Rangers want his body and Pipbuck. But why? Story PROLOGUE Of doors and gears “sometimes secrets should remain secret, and doors should remain closed” The gears sit in silence. Lights, the first light this hallway has seen in centuries. Metal plated doors that have been sealed for centuries opens. The gears are rusty. Two armored ponies enter the hall, covered head to hoof in a matte black armor. The armor could be likened to the scorpions, bug like eyes, carapace armor, and tails like stingers. Lights fixed to their helmets cut lines into the dark, sweeping from doorways to bits of debris on the ground. Behind them a petite form flew through the double metal doors, her trail kicking up dust that has not been disturbed for centuries. In a corner, a camera comes to life, focusing on the trio as they make their way through the hall, it goes unnoticed. The larger of the two guards turn to the doctor, with a deep and annoyed voice “Doctor, you were instructed to stay with the rest of the security team until we finished”. The petite pegasus ignores his statement, but lands anyway and walks along side the guards as they continue down the hall. “Lighten up!” she says to the guard, with a higher than normal voice. The smaller guard visibly cringed at her voice. The camera in the corner focuses in on the smaller guard. The smaller guard stopped abruptly, she reaches up and taps a spot on the neck of her helmet. The helmet hisses and expands, separating into slivers of black metal and folds into itself, then retracts into the collar, revealing a gruff looking mare with a short cut orange mane. She scans the room, reaching down for the small energy pistol attached to her side. The larger guard reaches to collapse his helmet, then decides against it. The gears are moving steadily, the rust grinding off the cogs. “Do you feel it?” the smaller guard guard asked, voice flat. The small pegasus doctor noticed it. The lights flickered on. A artificial voice spoke “BACKUP GENERATORS: ONLINE”. The larger guard reached for a plasma rifle slung onto his back. “Doctor, head back now” he commanded. The smaller guard again pressed the spot on her neck and the metal slivers moved to form a bubble around her head, then a mesh came out of the collar and formed around her head, the slivers formed together over this mesh. It covered her whole head minus her eyes, which were then covered by the eye protection. The doctor stood frozen as turrets popped from the ceiling.”UNAUTHORIZED ARMED FORCES DETECTED: SECURITY ONLINE: THREAT LEVEL 2” The larger guard fired his plasma rifle at the turrets, turning them to slag. The doctor turned to run down the hall, only to face two more turrets, these did not fire on her as she ran straight past them to the large double doors at the end of the hallway. The doors opened to admit three more guards, these had large weapons attached to both sides of their bodies, sparking with green energy as they charged up. “ THREAT LEVEL HAS ELEVATED: SECURITY THREAT LEVEL 4” They lights shut off again, to be replaced with a pulsating red light that lit the hall halfway. The other 3 guards stopped, and began to shift nervously, then the leader charged his weapons and continued down the hall. “ CONTACTING HIGH COMMAND...HIGH COMMAND OFFLINE” The guards regrouped, and formed a circle, weapons pointed outward “CONTACTING OIA….OIA OFFLINE. CONTACTING MOA…...MOA RESPONSE PENDING” The guards started to move back to the double doors at the end of the hall “MOA RESPONSE RECEIVED…..ENACTING TOTAL SECRECY”. The guard with grey lines painted onto his armor muttered in the silence “oh shi-”. Acrid smoke burst into the hallway. “Filters on!” He yelled to the rest of his team. The doctor watched as they struggled to get their gas masks online, but it was too late for them. She shut the door as they all crumpled to the ground. More guards rushed to the door, but a unarmored pony with an air of importance moved swiftly through the throng of heavy armor and energy weapons. “Commander Autumn Leaf sir”, the doctor squeaked. He raised a hoof to her mouth. “Whatever is in there” he said with a “is obviously not worth the cost of additional lives” he turned to a armored pony with a eye and wing insignia “Seal the doors and let no one else inside” he paused “and let no one out without alerting me” he turned to the doctor, sitting up against the door. The gears are turning at full speed now, their purpose unknown. “Doctor Gust, i would like to speak with you back in my quarters if you have the time” She complied, knowing this was not a request. The gears moved faster now, powering a machine that has not moved in hundreds of years. Gears moved in the heart of a Deep Science facility, what seemed to be a accidental triggering of a security system passes as everyday life on a frontier science station, but what they don't know is that they have set in motion a chain of events that have the potential to reignite the spark of war. Currently available on iQuestria As of 9am 3/5/2014 there is currently 30 pages written and 9860 words https://docs.google.com/document/d/1FJGrTsac1xAgnOXEoWPE3sV4BzHdm6mOBWZx8i35Wgk/edit?usp=sharing Category:Fallout Equestria: Shadows of the Past Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:Abandoned Side Story